Hermann Fegelein
SS-Gruppenführer Hans Georg Otto Hermann Fegelein (30 October 1906 – 28 April or 29 April 1945) was a General of the Waffen-SS in Nazi Germany, member of Adolf Hitler's entourage, brother-in-law to Eva Braun through his marriage to her sister Gretl Braun, and brother-in-law to Adolf Hitler through Hitler's marriage to Eva Braun. Role In Downfall Although the parodies portray Fegelein as Hitler's major adversary, Hitler never had anything against Fegelein in the actual movie (until he committed his "Fahnenflucht", desertion). Fegelein's primary role and motive in the movie is to persuade others to flee Berlin and Hitler, and eventually does so himself. His loyalty to Hitler is questionable, preferring to act on his own principles than blindly follow Hitler; he also tries to influence others to do the same, but to no avail. List of appearances Fegelein has quite a few lines in the film: *Fegelein and Himmler at Hitler's Birthday Scene and at the garage: Fegelein and Himmler discuss about Himmler's plans to surrender Germany to the Allies via General Eisenhower. *Hitler walks around the model of Berlin: Fegelein first makes a suggestion that Hitler leave Berlin. *Hitler's Generals Discussing Scene: Fegelein questions the General's loyalty to Hitler overshadowing their common sense, but is rebuked. *Party Scene: Fegelein tells Eva about Hitler's false hope for a successful outcome of the war, and to leave Berlin as soon as possible. *Fegelein Talking to Traudl and Gerda Scene: Fegelein disapproves of Traudl's belief that Steiner's forces will come to Berlin's help and describing it as Hitler's "fantasy". *Original Bunker Scene (cameo) *Fegelein and Friends Scene: Fegelein further casts doubt over the Generals' loyalty and suggest that they act on their own accord, without and sometimes against the Führer's orders. (It is between this scene and the next that Fegelein deserted the bunker.) *Eva Talking on the Phone with Fegelein: Fegelein again tells Eva bluntly to leave Hitler and Berlin before its too late. *Fegelein's Arrest Scene: Fegelein yelled "You can't put your hands on me" when he is forced from bed by Peter Hogl's men. *Fegelein is Executed Scene: Fegelein heils "Heil Hitler" before Peter Högl shoots him, although that was probably but a blind gesture because of his disloyalty to Hitler, and he was also drunk. In some other scenes, such as the Original Bunker Scene, Fegelein is shown but has no lines. Downfall Parody Universe In the Hitler parody universe, Fegelein commits insane and hilarious antics against Hitler as well as others who get in his way. His antics range from mundane acts to the surreal. His ability to commit surreal antics, such as by manipulating space-time, as well as creating his own tools for antics, makes it evident that Fegelein has highly advanced knowledge in chemistry, all forms of engineering, Newtonian physics, and quantum mechanics. Unlike most of those who commit antics and acquire their tools from antic dealers, Fegelein prefers to make his tools himself. Tools created by Fegelein are given a name that acquire the prefix of "Fegel-". This was first introduced in TheSilverUniverse's parody Hitler is informed that he's going to explode in which Fegelein created a "Fegel-Bomb" to destroy Hitler's bunker. MHXDownfall's parodies suggested that Fegelein created "anticological weapons" - which were modified (and enhanced) German weapons of WWII. For example, he has a Fegel-AT; which is an AT gun, derived from a PaK 43, capable of destroying tanks in one shot, no matter how thick their armor. This means that even a main battle tank won't stand a chance! In addition, he has the Fegel-Panzer. Both weapons are mentioned in "Fegelein in Stalingrad". He can also swap genders of any person he chooses (see "Fegelein's Best Antic Yet"). He is allied with Godzilla in Godzilla vs Hitler. Fegelein, when not occupied pulling antics on Dolfy, works part-time as a video-game console designer; he designs the FegelStation series and introduces them to Hitler... as a token of apology for the antics and without pulling one on Hitler. He's also a surprisingly good (and kind-hearted) gamer. At one point, he, as seen in "Hitler Plays Left 4 Dead 2", offers to heal Hitler, only for the latter to smack him with a cricket bat. Despite this apparent peace offering, numerous oddities happen to Hitler whenever he uses the system, making it debatable whether Fegelein threw in antics in the video games, or Hitler just sucks at playing video games. It was also known that Fegelein had a few other relatives besides Hitler as well as his immediate family; KakashiBallZ's Democracy Comes to Egypt establishes that Hermann had an Egyptian cousin named Abdul, who conspired with him in his attempt to drive Hosni Mubarak and Gaddafi out of office. Fegelein also had a younger cousin named Sally Gregory, better known throughout Hollywood as Sally Shine. She appeared in The Bunker of Terror along with a few of her friends, as she helped her older cousin in sabotaging Hitler's vacation in Los Angeles. Whilst being one of the best Antic Masters around, his skills in close combat seem somewhat less impressive. This has been seen several times in parodies, such as in Vzorkic's Untergang Wars (in which Hitler defeats him in a lightsaber duel) and Benad361's Fegelein vs Hitler: The Ultimate Showdown (in which he is beaten repeatedly in a sword fight with Hitler). But he tends to triumph in all duels in the end, rendering any lack of skill as not overly important (Hitler ultimately ends up defeated and falling to his death in the former and latter). However, Fegelein's most infamous talent (antics aside) is his Chuck Norris-level invincibility. He can survive a head-on attack from the Death Star, attack from Hitler's pencil of doom and mass destruction, being launched into space (and returning to Earth safely!), being cooked and almost eaten alive by Goering, getting shot by Burgdoff's Magnificent Gun, and even getting shot multiple times by Chuck Norris himself! (although he was wearing his bullet-proof Fegel-Armor). Antics Fegelein was noted for being a class-clown during his early tenure in the SS, much to the chagrin of his superior officers. This was fueled by his disdain for the socially macabre atmosphere of the SS. As a result, Fegelein decided to "lighten up the place." He began to commit antics on his superior officers, normally to comply with a dare posed by his friends, but often to impress and entertain them. One of Fegelein's commanding officers became so tormented by his antics that it drove him to commit suicide. While many would consider this to be a tragedy, Fegelein considered this to be a badge of honor. However, news of the officers suicide caught the attention of the division commander, who then demanded that Fegelein be arrested and jailed. This was considered by Fegelein to be the lowest point of his antics career. Fegelein was sentenced to 10 years of hard labour in the local concentration camp. Incredibly, the sentence was commuted to one month probation. The order was issued by the head of the SS, Heinrich Himmler, who summoned Fegelein to SS headquarters. Rather than berate Fegelein for what he did, Himmler expressed his admiration for Fegelein's ability to commit antics. At the time, Himmler himself was in a war of antics with none other than the Führer of the Reich, Adolf Hitler. Hitler originally believed that Fegelein would stop Himmler from committing his antics once and for all. He was sadly mistaken. Himmler taught Fegelein all the tricks-of-the-trade on committing antics. While Fegelein himself had talent for antics, Himmler taught him how to do it with finesse. However, he once said in a parody that he was "just a pawn in the great antic system" and that an antic he was accused of was the "will of the antic force". This implies that Fegelein is guided by a higher force. What this "antic force" is has not been disclosed, but it has been referred to several times in Benad361 parodies in which Fegelein is involved. Gradual loss of dominant status Due to the gradual emergence of new antic masters and forces, many (including HitchcockJohn, Benad361 and others) see Fegelein as an antic master who is no longer superior in the parody universe, and is very much the equal of his peers (such as Tukhachevsky). This has been expressed by several untergangers many times, and shown in their parodies, such as the parodies and statements of HitchcockJohn, the parodies and stated opinions of Benad361 (see Tukhachevsky Vs. Fegelein), ''the parodies of Subtitlecomedy (in which Felicity Merriman is a match for the man himself), and in other such examples. Recently, Fegelein attempted to prevent Germany from winning the 2014 World Cup. His most humiliating moment came when Germany defeated Brazil 7-1 in the semi-finals, ruining his reputation and making him a wanted man in Brazil. With Germany victorious over Argentina in the finals, Hitler achieved his greatest victory over his arch nemesis. Hitler celebrated by shooting Fegelein personally, despite knowing that he wouldn't be killed. That said, the general consensus amongst many viewers is still in Fegelein's favor. However, many of them are unaware of the existence of other antic masters. But signs of a gradual shift have been noticed, such as some highly-recommended comments on popular parodies having mentioned other antic masters (such as comments on the 'trapped' parodies of Echoes1224), the immense popularity of some parodies featuring these other characters, the growing popularity of the wiki, and so on. Comparisons to other Antic Masters Tukhachevsky Lt. Werner Merriman Other Portrayals Fegelein has been portrayed by many other people beside Thomas Kretschmann in ''Downfall, which include: *Shakti Kumar in Dear Friend Hitler (Gandhi to Hitler). *Jay Lance in National Geographic's 42 Ways to Kill Hitler. *Volker Spengler in 100 Years of Adolph Hitler. *Terrence Hardiman in The Bunker. *Julian Glover in Hitler: The Last Ten Days. *Inigo Jackson in 1973's ITV Saturday Night Theatre. *Jean Topart in Le Bunker. *Julius Jonak in The Last Ten Days (The Last Act). Gallery In Films 321938view003.jpg|Himmler and Fegelein. File:Himmler_and_Fegelein.png|Himmler and Fegelein: An unholy alliance Fegelein on Fegelcrack.png|Fegelein on Fegel-crack Fegelein&Friends.jpg|Fegelein and his 'friends' Fegelein on the phone.jpg|Fegelein makes a prank call Fegelein Arrested.jpg|Fegelein being dragged from bed to go to school. Heil Hitler!.PNG|Heil Hitler! Fegelein Execution Animated.gif|Fegelein getting shot. Fegelein says pardon animated.gif|Wie bitte? Fegelein middle finger.jpg|"Screw you, Dolfy!" Fegelein interrogation scene.jpg|Fegelein's interrogation scene, behind the scenes. Fegelein grabs his thing.jpg|Fegelein does the Michael Jackson thing. Fegelein H_LTD.png|''Hitler: The Last Ten Days'' Fegelein The Bunker Fegelein 1.jpg|''The Bunker'' Fegelein DearFriendHitlerFegelein.jpg|''Dear Friend Hitler'' Fegelein; Probably he's thinking of a new antic. 42WaysToKillHitlerFegelein.jpg|''42 Ways To Kill Hitler'' Fegelein, as seen in a rapid succession of flashbacks. In Other Media / Spoofs / Resemblances 800px-Stalingrad001.jpg|Fegelein (do I have to mention it again?) and another German captain. LEGOFegelein.png|Fegelein as a LEGO Mini figure. Shot0000.png|Fegelein as he appears in Medal of Honor: Allied Assault. Not really, but a custom multiplayer skin. Shot0001.png|Fegelein during his days as a U.S. Army Ranger; especially, on the 2nd. There were rumors that Fegelein was present on Omaha Beach during the attack... could it be true? Fegel-Stein3-D.jpg|Fegelein's favorite game. httf.png|Fegelein as a stick figure, trying to get others to follow his antics by heiling him. Yukkuri egelein.png|Fegelkkuri(Yukkuri Fegelein): Antics it easy! fegel_virus_error_message_by_fegelcineplex-d4ktdjz.png|Ignore it? No. FEGELEIN! Fegel-bot.png|The Fegel-Bot. Fegelein Bad Apple!! parody.png|Fegelein in Bad Apple!! parody (without shadow) Fegelein Bad Apple!! parody (Shadow art ver.).png|Fegelein in Bad Apple!! Parody (With Shadows) Battler Fegelein =D.png|FegelBattler Happy Birthday Hitler from Fegelein XD.png|Fegelein's Road Roller for Hitler's B-day OMKC fansprites.png|FegelBattler and some random sprite FEGELAIN!FEGELEIN!FEGELEIN!.PNG Fegel.jpg|Fegelein by Das reich. Mona-fegel.jpg|Not only the Master of Antics but also the Master of Disguise... Kawaii_Fegelein.jpg|"Hitler Senpai! Your kindness makes me happy~" FegelFish by Bossimias.jpg|Get it? Nicolas Fegelein.png|"You committed another antic, didn't you?" Mii Fegelein.jpg|Fegelein as a Mii. Fegel-Bear.jpg|The infamous Fegelbear Thomas Kretschmann Fegelein Baron Struker.png|HAIL HYDRA! FegelTank.png|Fegelein and Himmler running over Hitler's car in a tank. Fegelein Brazil.jpg|Fegelein for Brazil! Fegelein Wanted Poster.jpg|Fegelein's Wanted Poster. Fegelein Deploma.jpg|Fegelein's Master of Antics deploma. Hitler Fegelein Soccer.jpg|Fegelein and Hitler playing Soccer. In Real Life Real fegelein.jpg|The real Hermann Fegelein: just as sly as his Downfall counterpart. IRL Fegelein 2.jpg|Ditto. KSHausGretlTanz2.jpg|Fegelein with Gretl Braun. HitlerGreetsFegelein.png|Hitler greets Fegelein for the first time. Himmler smiles because he knows what's next. Photo from The Bunker by James O'Donnell. FEGELEIN TRAS EL ATENTADO EN RASTENBURG.jpg|An antic gone wrong. FegeleinLaughs.jpg|Fegelein's reaction after a succesful antic. FegeleinWaldemar.jpg|With his brother, Waldemar (left). Hitler Himmler Schaub and Fegelein look at Himmler's Allach porcelain figures.jpg|Every day there is an opportunity for antics. Fegelein Looks Behind Jodl.jpg|'Hitler:' Jodl, where did you set the trap to catch Fegelein? Jodl: Right here mein Fuhrer (points on the map). Hitler: Are you sure Fegelein doesn't know about it? Jodl: Absolutely mein Fuhrer. Bundesarchiv_Bild_101III-Bueschel-056-21A,_Russland,_Hermann_Fegelein.jpg|Yet another photo of Fegelein. Wolfsschanze - left to right - Joachim von Ribbentrop, Bruno Loerzer, Hermann Goering, and Karl Donitz Hermann Fegelein.jpg|Göring reads Fegelein the menu. Signed By Heinrich Himmler Promoting Hermann Fegelein, 5-4-1940.jpg|The document through which Himmler promotes Fegelein. Hitler would so want to burn it. Fegelein Profile.jpg|A sketch autographed by the antic master himself. Hermann Fegelein with 8th SS-Kavallerie-Division Florian Geyer.jpg|Fegelein having a good time. Fegelein Thinking.jpg|Fegelein brainstorming for new antics! Fegelein and a buddy.jpg|Fegelein posing with a fan. Gay fegelein.jpg|What happens in Berlin, stays in Berlin! During an *antics exercise* with Fegelein, Himmler photoshopped this picture showing Fegelein with an unknown individual on a...date. Fegelein with Antic Dealer.jpg|Fegelein placing an order with an antic dealer. Himmler at an autograph session with fan and Fegelein.gif|Himmler bragging about his protégé's triumphs in antics during an autograph session. Click the photo to see an animation. Trivia * He is the only Downfall character whom Hitler mentions more than once in succession (Fegelein! Fegelein Fegelein!). * Fegelein! is often replaced as "Dammit" in the "Hitler is Informed by Günsche Scene". * Fegelein is a recipient of the Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross with Oak Leaves and Swords. He also assumed command of the SS Cavalry Brigade and the 8th SS Cavalry Division Florian Geyer. * He oversaw the killing of around 20,000 Jews in the Prypiat Swamps in July 1941. * Fegelein has a vice for being promiscuous. Once he fled the bunker, the place he took refuge was a brothel. When he phoned Eva Braun, he was also supposedly having sex with a prostitute. * Fegelein was executed even though Adolf Hitler did not order it and even before he is to see Fegelein. * Although he was a Gruppenführer, he is wearing a Brigadeführer uniform throughout the film. * Along with Gaddafi, he is one of the only characters with objects with his name as a prefix (e.g. Fegel-vuvuzela, Fegel-polly, Fegel-bees, Fegel-balm, Fegel-Teleporting Device, Fegel-fist, Fegel-bear). * His counterpart in the Mirror Parody Universe, Nielegef Nnamreh, is the victim of Reltih's antics instead of the doer. * Although he is wanted by Hitler in the Parody Universe because of his antics, in Downfall, he is only summoned in liason to Himmler who had betrayed Hitler. * In real life, those who were close to Fegelein actually nicknamed him Flegelein. In German, one refers to someone as a Flegel (lout or brat) for lack of manners and appropriate behaviour. Flegelein is the hypocoristic form of a Flegel. *Fegelein was present at the conference room during the failed 20 July plot (Operation Valkyrie) to kill Hitler, and he was among the many injured in the explosion. * Fegelein shares the same Zodiac sign as Joseph Goebbels, something Goebbels isn't too happy about. * We don't know who he considers as an archenemy between Hitler and Tukachavesky. External links *FEGELEIN! FEGELEIN! FEGELEIN!! on Facebook *Fegelein definition in the Urban Dictionary. *Fegelein in Angry German Kid Wiki ---- Category:Downfall Characters Category:Antic Masters Category:Antics Category:Males